Akatsuki's Only Kid
by Tobielol
Summary: What happens when a mysterious woman drops off a demonic child to the Akatsuki for them to raise? Who will be the father-figure? And the mother-figure?  Rated M for language and sexual content later  MadaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1. Found and Given

Madara, Pein, and Konan were all sitting in the middle of the forest. They were discussing the fate of the Akatsuki. Konan had felt that they needed younger people to train; that way, they could teach them many things. Pein felt things should stay as-is. Everything happens for a reason. If something bad were to happen, it was a sign their dream was too big. On the other hand, Madara had said nothing the whole time. He was wishing some sign would happen, something entertaining to happen. He had wished for a student, a strong one. He had wanted someone to stay by his side, someone to do his bidding. He had wanted a child in the Akatsuki so that it wouldn't be so dull. He also had thought for a while and made a decision. The great Madara Uchiha had wanted a strong, powerful woman to call his own. Although, no one was strong enough. Konan was with Pein; Madara had manners. His latest fling, Sasukara, was extremely weak, both mental and physical. She had little Chakra and wasn't a ninja. Basically, a toy to the REAL leader of the Akatsuki. Pein and Konan also discussed their future together; Pein did not want children, in case something would happen to them. Konan reassured nothing would and that it was every girl's dream to have a child.A rustle in a bush made everyone jump. A lady, no older then 20, walked out carrying a bundle. Her face was covered in the shadow of the monk-like robe she wore, but her extremely long silver hair was pulled to the side and in front of her. The two men were alert, but Konan felt something inside her. Her heart had opened, like a mother would when she saw a child.  
>"Please help me," the woman cried softly.<br>"We do not know you. Why should we help?" Madara scoffed.  
>"You will be rewarded."<br>A cat-like cough came from the bundle and Konan cautiously went up to it. Two large, purple, cat-like eyes stared up at her. The newly born baby lifted up her arms in an attempt to hug Konan.  
>"This child, my child," the lady choked on tears, "is not allowed to stay with me. She has chosen this place to stay. You will not regret it."<br>Pein walked his way to Konan, his secret wife, and stared down at the child. She had tiny white cat-ears sticking out of her head, white hair that had silver growing in, and a small fluffy tail. The baby reached up and held Pein's finger. Before the supposed leader could thank the woman and before he could ask any questions, she was gone.  
>"See, Pein? Here will be the child I ever wanted, the student you ever needed."<br>Madara grew more curious by the second, but didn't want to show it. Konan knew him well and handed over the child. He carefully held it and stared. Great Chakra flowed from the girl and her eyes showed that she knew what she wanted. For the first time in a long time, he smiled.  
>"You two shall be the parents of this one. I shall be her teacher," Madara commanded. They then left to the mansion-like hideout hidden in some mountains.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2. Loved and Adored

Everyone was interested in the new addition. Itachi kept smacking Kisame and "Tobi" because they were poking the child while she was in the crib Sasori and Kakuzu made for her. She seemed to adore them all, even Zetsu and Hidan. She wasn't afraid of anyone. Although she genuinely loved them all, her favorites were obvious. She liked Sasori because he made her toys and Kakuzu because he had helped heal some cuts received from falls while trying to crawl on the ground. She preferred Deidara because he always hugged her and gave her piggy-back rides and Tobi because he often played with her. She adored Konan because she was her mother-figure and protected the baby. Her father-figure, Pein, was adored because he helped the child whenever it was needed. But there was one person the new addition loved. She teared up when he left the room, she always reached for him, she never wanted to leave his side. This person, who is so loved by the baby, is Madara. She saw right through his mask, his act. She saw that he naturally wanted to stay and play with her. Everyone smiled when the kid wanted a hug or to be with them, specially Madara and Pein. She often would hold onto everyone's cloak when she wanted their company. She was a quiet child too; never cried, never screamed. She would let the others know what she wanted by pointing or hand motions. For a child who was about a month old, she was smart.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 The Meeting and the Greeting

Madara sat with Pein in the office. "Call a meeting. We must discuss the child."  
>Pein did so and everyone except Zetsu and the baby went to the meeting room. Tobi went to the two and piggy-backed her to the meeting.<br>"I've called this meeting to discuss the child. What shall we call her?"

Dead silence.

"Anyone?"

Not a sound.

"We need a name for her!" Konan hissed.  
>"Something with 'neko' in it, for sure," Kakuzu mumbled.<br>The ninjas tensed when they sensed a foreign presence; it was animal-like, but also human-like. They rushed to the main entrance, weapons (and Sharingan) ready.  
>"It's...a cat..." Itachi mumbled to Kisame, who laughed from embarrassment.<br>"Hello," the midnight black cat said while stalking and weaving through them, absorbing their emotions and Chakra. "I'm Kuroneko, and I'm here to take care of Kosuto."  
>"Kosuto?" Pein asked cautiously.<br>"It's short for Koneko Suteneko Toraneko." The black cat smiled at the child and took a bow. In turn, the baby giggled and nodded.  
>"Kitten Wild Stray?" Konan asked, confused.<br>"The baby you received from the God of Neko."  
>"Explain," Pein commanded and prepared for a long story.<br>"That child is half vampire, her mother was one, and half Neko, or cat demon. Her father is their God, even though he also has some vampire."  
>"She needs blood," Konan frowned at the idea.<br>"She needs blood," Zetsu smiled cruelly at the same time as Konan.  
>"Yes, but the Neko side will allow her to live. Because of her, cats of all kinds, even Neko, will be drawn here."<br>"So what do we call her?" Tobi asked while bouncing the baby on his knee, who, in turn, had a giggle fit.  
>"Kosuto, if you wish, or Neko. Although, if you choose Neko, it will be like calling her 'slave' or 'student', pending on relationship."<br>"Tell us more about her," Itachi asked quietly.  
>"She is Neko. She has nine lives. If she were to get hurt, the vampire side will crave blood. She will heal 100 times faster than a normal person without it and 500 times with."<br>"So, our child is immortal," Hidan smiled cruelly.  
>The cat nodded."Pure immortal. If she has blood. Otherwise, the vampire side will die and her lifespan will be exactly 999 years and 24 hours. She will also have two sides to her personality."<br>Zetsu smiled at this and hid inside his flytrap, talking softly to himself. Konan watched Madara bounce Kosuto on his lap nervously.  
>"Kuro, will...will you stay and help?"The black cat stared at Konan with giant golden eyes and bowed his head. "It will be an honor."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 The First Mornign

AN: Hi! Yes, this is short, and I'm very sorry. But there's a point to it's shortness, I swear!

Kosuto squirmed in her crib as the sun rose. She whimpered and cried softly, the sun burning her pale skin. Kuro's attention was grabbed and he looked at the baby.  
>"Do you wish for darkness, my master?"<br>Kosuto nodded and let out a soft sob. Kuroneko jumped off the carpet near the crib, to the window, and closed the thick blinds with his sharp claws.  
>"Master, it's your first day. You must show them your strength."<br>She nodded again and hugged a pillow. Madara slipped into the room with a large mug of coffee. He looked at Kuro, then at Kosuto.  
>"How is it," Madara looked at the baby and took a sip of coffee, "that we understand both of you?"<br>"We communicate through our minds." The great ninja didn't take his eyes off the baby. "She was born to be a killer, Madara."  
>He nodded, sighed, and pulled up a chair next to the crib. Kosuto instantly reached out through the bars and held his shirt. He smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time and felt his heart warm up. A mischievous light shimmered in the baby's eye and he knew. He knew he has won the world, so easily with a simple gift. He won the power of many villages, of many people, of many things. But, at what cost?<p>

Kuro saw the deepness of Madara's thoughts, smiled as he read them, and went back to taking care of his young master.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Loyal and Single

AN: Thank you Yuti-chan for being the first reader and reviewer! Also, thank you for saying it's cool 3 Onward...TO THE STORY!

Ring, ring, ring, bang, smash. Tobi ran excitedly to the phone and picked it up.  
>"Hello! Tobi speaking!" he cheered while holding onto Kosuto. She gave him a curious look while sucking on a lollipop, making him smile a little.<br>"Madara, I haven't spoken to you in days! What happened?"  
>"I'm babysitting," he hissed darkly at the voice of his girlfriend. Technically, he was babysitting; everyone was gone on a mission except Zetsu. Madara would normally hate the job, but Kosuto kept him interested and caused little trouble. Well, trouble as in crying.<br>"Really! Whose kid?"  
>"A friend's. Now go away, I wish not to speak to you anymore."<br>"W-what? Why?"  
>Koneko gave her teacher and best friend a dirty look and Kuroneko spoke for her. "She is very disappointed. Perhaps even mad or furious?"<br>Madara shrugged off the cat's taunting smirk and spoke to his now ex. "You were nothing but a tool, a toy. Call here again and you will be killed."  
>Kosuto teared up, climbed down from her carrier, and hugged the soft black cat. The ninja instantly knew they were having a conversation.<br>The great ninja hung up and stared at the half vampire, half cat demon girl hugging the demon cat. "What's wrong with her?"  
>Kuroneko sighed. "She is upset. My master wanted to see a fight. She claims to want to see blood. Although, Hidan and Kakuzu are on their way. A fight, and blood, is what you shall get."<br>Madara laughed wildly and cruelly, putting a smile on Kosuto's face. The smart child pulled down his orange, swirley mask right before Hidan and Kakuzu walked in.  
>"I TOLD YOU ALREADY! We cant afford a 'shining red car'! The guy wanted 20311000 yen*!"<br>"It had a GPS! AND A TRACKING DEVICE!"  
>Madara, now acting like his alter-ego, tightly held onto the squirming baby. "Uhh, Hidan-sama, Kakuzu-san may be right!"<br>"Shut up Tobi! We didn't fucking ask you!"  
>Madara let out a cold, low laugh. Only Kuro and Kosuto heard it. The baby understood what Hidan was yelling about. She squirmed out of her carrier's arms and landed with a thud. The three ninja's froze in fear and stared. The baby had landed without a scratch, without a bruise, without a cry. She landed perfectly as a cat would and Kuro walked slowly with her to Hidan.<br>"Shit! You scared us, you brat!" he laughed nervously, thinking of what Konan would have done if her baby was hurt.  
>Behind the orange mask resembling a giant lollipop, Madara smirked.<p>

His interest was sparked at last.

*It isn't a random number, silly. It's $190,000 =)


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6: First Mission

AN: To answer a few questions, yes Kusuto is a half-cat demon, she will not be a Mary-Sue because you know, plot twists happen, this DOES NOT follow the Naruto story-line but some events will possibly probably take place, this story idea happened (more like somewhat formed in my head) in roughly 10 minutes, and… sorry it took so long but I used to have a 2001 XP and it kind of died and my laptop doesn't properly read the file formats (yes, slight re-do). The stories are short because I just type whatever comes to mind that usually leads to 50 unfinished stories. ANYWAY! Getting side-tracked… TO THE STORY!

The following morning, Konan was making eggs with Kusuto in a high chair. It was early, roughly 5:30. Everyone else was sleeping, even Kuro it seemed. Mumbling, almost singing, Konan mixed in ingredients and let the baby try to eat a green pepper. Pein slowly walked in, groggier than usual. However, a quick kiss from Konan seemed to wake him out. Kusuto watched curiously and crawled out of the chair and onto the table. No one seemed to notice, until Konan grabbed the baby instinctively before she can grab the cookie jar. The couple was deeply engaged in a conversation, therefore completely ignoring the soft whimpers from the baby. She managed to get free, earning a gasp from Konan. Like the day before, Kusuto had landed nearly perfectly, unharmed. The couple sighed and Konan held her heart, as if it she had a heart-attack. Kuro walked in soon after, stretching and yawning.  
>"Kuro! Oh, jeez, explain this!"<br>"What? Oh… that's a baby, Konan."  
>"Not that, you cat! The brat! How'd she land-"<br>"You forgot the master is part cat, Pein? I'd hope for more in such a 'great ninja'." Kuro laughed lightly and rubbed up against the baby earning a few pets and a hug. Konan quickly went back to the breakfast after she got a good whiff of the eggs almost burning. A few hours later, when everyone ate and woke up, the air was already filled with tension.  
>"HIDAN! GOD DAMN IT! LEAVE! NOW!" Pein screamed. Kakuzu drug Hidan away by the hair despite the yells and complaints. Madara looked at Konan and nodded, soon disappearing into the shadows to the next, more private room.<br>"It's his turn."  
>"So soon?"<br>"He needs to do his part sooner or later."  
>Pein and Konan went outside after things cooled off. Pein refused to talk though, still pissed.<br>"It's your turn, Hidan. Your next mission."  
>Konan held up Kusuto and Kakuzu laughed wickedly.<br>"What the fuck you want me to do? Get rid of the mutt?"  
>The ninja (Pein) grew red with anger and tossed a diaper at Hidan's head and Konan gave him the baby. Hidan didn't take the hint, so he followed his partner to the bathroom to learn to change a diaper. Kisame, Tobi, and Deidara stood by the door, muffling their laughs.<br>"How the fuck does this work?"  
>"Take the old one off first you fool!"<br>'"AHHH EWWW! OK, n-now what, Stringy?"  
>"Throw it out."<br>"I HAVE TO TOUCH IT?"  
>"ITS NOT THAT BAD COMPATED TO A DEAD BODY THAT'S ROTTEN!"<br>"I'D RATHER FUCKIN DO THAT SHIT!"  
>By the time they were done, Kakuzu opened the door to see Kisame now pink. He laughed so hard, he was almost suffocating. Tobi had left long before, not quite understanding the problem with Hidan. Deidara, on the other hand, was using the wall for support, also laughing quite hard.<p> 


End file.
